Si la Vida te da Limones
by GuajolotA
Summary: HiyorixShinji Conjunto de One-Shots y Drabbles asi bien random XD SPOILERS
1. Si la vida te da limones

Tururururuuuuu

**Tururururuuuuu...**

**He vuelto, si así es, tal vez, solo tal vez, se preguntan ¿Qué tiene la linda e inocente Ana con el Tequila? La verdad es que nada, XD pero como el titulo de mi otro fic ya estaba relacionado con esa bebida decidí que también este tendría que ver con el.**

**Son una serie de One-Shots (totalmente random, sin ningún orden especifico) acerca de Shinji y Hiyori n.n (Amo a la pareja, ¡no puedo evitarlo!...y me da penita que no haya fics de ellos en español…) n.n bueno…**

**Disclaimer: No, Bleach no me pertenece, si así fuese muchas cosas serian diferentes…y creo que Don Kanoji saldría mucho más seguido…**

**Advertencias: SPOILERS del MANGA...(no digan que no les dije) no se, un poco de OoC (siempre pongo eso ya que la verdad no se si los mantengo bien o no XD así que prevengo) y bueno este es una especia de conti a mi otro fic…pero no es necesario leer el otro fic si no quieren XD**

**SI LA VIDA TE DA LIMONES… ¡PIDE TEQUILA Y SAL Y ME INVITAS!**

La vida de Hirako Shinji no era necesariamente sencilla, nunca lo había sido, y estaba total y completamente seguro de que jamás lo seria. Hace años fue echado de la Sociedad de Almas por un crimen que no cometió, fue "hollowficado", además de una vida no muy agradable en el mundo humano…y para acabar con sus males, había tenido la "fantástica" (nótese el sarcasmo) idea de casarse ebrio en Las Vegas, con su "mejor" amiga (o algo por el estilo, en verdad jamás estuvo muy seguro de que clase de relación tenían antes de casarse) Sarugaki Hiyori (quien se negaba rotundamente a cambiarse el apellido). La verdad es que el siempre había sabido como sacarle el lado bueno a las cosas, de alguna manera o otra, pero su matrimonio en verdad…era un reto.

-Ya llegue-dijo pesadamente mientras abría la puerta de entrada, cuando una sandalia choco contra su rostro-¡¿Y ESO POR QUE FUE?!-esta vez estaba seguro de que no había hecho nada mal.

-Llegas tarde-dijo ella molesta, mientras el revisaba su reloj. 7: 32 PM

-¡Por dos minutos!-hubo un segundo impacto

-¡Tarde es tarde! ¡No importa por cuanto!-suspiro-Bueno, ya vamos a cenar que se enfría.-esa era de las cosas "buenas" de su matrimonio, Hiyori era, sorprendentemente, toda un ama de casa. Hecho una mirada rápida al apartamento que compartían (el resto de los Vizards los había convencido, si no es que mas bien obligado, a mudarse ellos dos solos, diciendo que necesitaban un "nidito de amor"…Hiyori casi los mata) estaba totalmente limpio. Volvió su vista a Hiyori que lo miraba algo molesta.

-Perdón-dijo el-ya no volveré a llegar tarde- y levantando la mano dijo solemnemente-palabra de niño scout.

Hiyori no le respondió y se le quedo viendo por un minuto o dos, luego suspiro resignada y se dijo a si misma algo así como "maldito calvo…" y comenzó a comer. La cena transcurría en silencio lo que era un poco incomodo para Shinji (no que siempre se la pasaran hablando, pero siempre decían algo…mas bien, ella siempre le regañaba por algo...) por lo que quería encontrar algo para mínimo cambiar un poco el ambiente

"…_Bueno, si la vida te da limones…"_ pensó al pararse y acercarse a Hiyori

-¡¿Ahora que haces?!-pregunto ella antes de que Shinji se agachara y le diera una corto beso en los labios, dejándola con cara confundida

-Es que olvide saludarte-dijo con una media sonrisa antes de volver a agacharse para darle otro beso

"…_pide tequila y sal y comienza una fiesta…"_

**Pequeños muffins asesinos me llaman por la noche…no, eso no…O.o**

**Bueno, entre mis delirios y demás nació esta idea…este capi mas que nada es una intro XD ya tengo varios medio pensados y uno escrito.**

**Como siempre pido reviews… ¿Por qué los pido? Pos para saber que este fic si lo lee alguien XD…pero plis…un review…si quieren que solo diga "a"…no bueno que diga "hola" XD**

**CHAU**


	2. No des tus BUENAS ideas

**HOLA!**

**Aquí el segundo capitulo XD gracias por el apoyo de pollo TT-TT**

**Ya tenia este capi escrito desde hace tiempo, pero no habia actualizado, porque mi compu esta formateada en ingles y estaba tratando de areglar los errores de ortografia pero no pude…asi que mejor se los subo Y ME DISCULPO DE ANTEMANO POR LOS ERRORES**

**En fin, cada capi va a tener por titulo una frase cool o muy usada XD**

**NO DES TUS BUENAS IDEAS**

Era común, que Hiyori y Shinji pelearan por cualquier cosita. "¡Que no limpiaste los platos!" "¡Que llegaste tarde!" "¡Que perdiste no-se-que…!" en verdad asi habian sido desde…bueno, desde siempre, los Vaizards lo veian normal, parecian ni notar cada vez que peleaban (que era tan comun como pestañear) y sabian que simplemente debian ignorarlos…

En esa ocación fue igual que a otras muchas, Hiyori golpeo a Shinji con su sandalia reprendiondole por algo y llamandolo "calvito" el le respondio, ella volvio a responderle y asi sucesivamente hasta que olvidaron por que peleaban…Ichigo Kurosaki que presenciaba la pelea simplemente quiso sacarse una duda asi que, inocentemente, pregunto;

-Oigan, no entiendo. Si de todo se pelean, y de todo se estan quejando ¿Por qué no mejor piden un divorcio?-Hiyori y Shinji lo vieron con una expresion de duda infinita, esa misma que adopta un niño pequeño cuando le intentas explicar la ley de la relatividad…o como la cara de Rukia cuando le intentan explicar como y por que el jugo venia en una cajita, pero esa solo era la expresión de sus caras, lo que cualquier persona ajena veia, pero no Ichigo, no con las miradas de ambos Vaizards. Esa mirada que simplemente advertia que tu muerte estaba sercana, esa clase de mirada que te hace sudar frio…esa mirada que una cree que solo un demonio podria hacer.

Una mirada que claramente decia;

"No des tus _buenas_ ideas…"

**¡LO SE!**

**Esta jodidamente corto XD pero se me ocurrio esto y no pude evitar escrivirlo…es que Ichigo esta tan menso XD**

**En fin, agredesco a mis lectroras/es:**

**Beatifull Madness**:** ¡Gracias!...¿como que por que no me pusiste review en mi otro fic? Grrr….broma, broma XD con que lo hayas disfrutao soy feliz n.n, si crees que la intro fue corta ve este capitulo XD (juro hacerlos mas largos de ahora en adelante…) n.n**

**kisa kuchiky**:** XD es que al parecer yo soy la unica que a escrito de esta areja en español, pero me alegra que te agrade n.n**

**Eso es todo por hoy n.n**

**CHAU**

**Ps: ¿alguien quiere un perrito? (…bueno…creo que es un perro)**


	3. Final Horroroso o Horrores sin Final

**Jo, lo mas seguro es que han de haber pensado "ooh, stupida Ana, seguro olvido que existimos" y he de decirles...que esa es la realidad...alto, no. No olvide nada, simplemente entre a clases...y ya...**

**En fin: como dije en el primer capitulo las historias van bien a lo Random (o sea, no hay ni orden ni esperen que lo haya) La verdad es que tenia este (y otro) capitulo escrito desde hace muuuuucho tiempo, pero preferia subir otro antes que este, pero como no se me ocurre un buen final, pffft! en fin...**

**ADVERTENCIAS: pss...Sangre dolor y sufrimiento DX...naah, OoC, Spoilers, y lo que siempre digo...**

**MAS VALE UN FINAL HORROROSO QUE HORRORES SIN FINAL**

Hirako Shinji siempre creyo que el infierno iba a ser un lugar oscuro y de alguna manera con fuego, siempre creyo que todo seria negro y tal vez un poco rojizo…en verdad el _jamas_ penso que infierno iba a ser blanco, inmaculadamente blanco, jamas lo creyo asi, pero ahora que lo estaba viviendo _sabia_ como era el infierno.

Y en verdad preferia las llamas y todo eso.

Un grito ahogado hizo que Shinji enfocara su atencion en algo mas, _alguien_ mas, un alguien despeinado, sudando y reprimiendo un grito _" el mismisimo demonio"_ penso Shinji viendo a Hiyori. Sintio como su mano era triturada e intento no cambiar en lo mas minimo su expresion, sabia que si lo hacia, su infierno empeoraria.

-¡Gah! ¡Estupido pedazo de idiota! ¡te juro que cuando salga de esta te voy a matar!-le amenazaba Hiyori-¡¡esto es tu culpa!!-lo cual…era parcialmente cierto. Ambos estaban concientes desde hace ya 9 meses que iba a acabar asi, y el estaba conciente de que todo lo que sufrio en esos pasados 9 meses era simplemente una preparacion para este momento…pero jamas espero que seria _asi._

-Si, si, tranquila, vas muy bien, solo respira-decia Shinji intentando sonar lo menos adolorido posible, aunque para eso fuera necesario morderse la lengua.

-¡Oh claro! ¡Para ti es TAN sencillo decirlo! ¡Tu no tienes que pasar por esto!

-Ehem…disculpen-llamo la doctora (Hiyori preferia morir antes de tener un doctor)-esto no va a tardar mucho mas...

-¡OH CALLESE!-le regaño Hiyori-¡GGYAAAA!-Hiyori termino de triturar la pobre (y posiblemente inservible) mano de Shinji, y simplemente se hecho hacia atrás serrando los ojos liberando la mano de Shinji.

-Felicidades-dijo la doctora asercandose con un pequeño bulto cubierto en una mantita azul-es un niño-dijo entregandoselo a una sonriente Hiyori.

Y ahí fue cuando Shinji creyo que el infierno habia acabado…pero solo fue una creencia, por que antes de poderlo analizar, antes de pensarlo, antes de cualquier cosa (muy estupidamente) dijo;

-¿Ves? No fue tan malo.

Minutos mas tarde, Hirako Shinji era aceptado en emergencias.

**Creo que olvide mencionarlo antes; ACEPTO TODO TIPO DE SUGERENCIAS IDEAS Y TOMATASOS...aja, seeh, estem...tengo ganas de irme a dormir...**

**a mis lectoras (no hay lectores, eda?)**

milly3000med: wow no se como mantienes un ritmo, yo actualizo cada ves que me cae una flor en la cabeza (NOT) XD...sii El HiyorixShinji 4ever!! bwajaja!! BWAJAJA BWAJAJAJAAAA!!...ejem...disculpame, es por la falta de dormidera...ZzZzZz...seeh...estem...que deciamos??...a si, GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW...sige dejandome reviews poooooorfis (imagina una cara de borrego a medio morir...)

Beatifull Madness: creo que ese esta un poco mas largito que el pasado, ya vendran mas largos (y cortos) sobre todo cortos...ooh, como me agradan los cortos...ejem cof cof...esteeee...mira que mas cabeza dura que Ichigo esta Shinji XD (no se por que tengo la idea de que los hombres siempre dicen algo que no deberian XD) bueno...pliiis sige leyendo, gracias adelantadas XD (y atrasadas XP)

**ESTA ES LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE AGRADESCO A MIS REVIEWS EN EL CAPITULO** **del sigiente capi en adelante sera por medio de reply (asi que se quieres oirme randomnear un rato, cuando me dejen review asegurence de estar o conectados o dejarme el mail XD) esque me eliminaron un fic y una (de las multiples) razones fue por eso XD asi que...pss...ooh y si ODIAN que le agradesca (puede pasar O.o) na mas diganme...XD (ooh, yo como disfruta randomndear)**

**BAYGON! XD**


	4. Alguien Tiene que Ceder

**La vida me ha dado una lección hermosa, una lección que he sentido que debo compartir con ustedes, mis queridos compatriotas (wey, no son mexicanas O.o) en fin, la vida, a golpes y caídas, me ha enseñado que; **

**El ocio…produce ocio**

**Y por lo tanto…lo que están a punto de leer….es ocio (no se porque me imagino a mi misma diciendo esto con un acento norteño)**

**En fin**

**ADVERTENCIAS: LAS DE SIEMPRE… ¿y algo de fluff?**

**ALGUIEN TIENE QUE CEDER**

Cuando Shinji y Hiyori se casaron, creyeron que el matrimonio iba a ser sencillo.

No hace falta decir que el principio fue algo…difícil, especialmente porque ninguno de los dos quería ceder; Hiyori hacia las reglas, Shinji las rompía, y ambos se ignoraban…la creencia popular dice que era porque simplemente estaban medio idiotas y no sabían expresarse, la leyenda dice que es porque los hombres son de Marte y las mujeres son de Venus; por lo tanto no hablan el mismo idioma, pero en las calles, sobre todo en los barrios bajos, se decía otra cosa; en esos lugares se decía que la naturaleza de esa pareja era simple de entender: simplemente les daba pena, y es que como humanos que somos (o que más bien la gente cree que son ellos) estamos arruinados por tener una simple cosa: vergüenza.

Necesitaban una ayudita, y una ayudita iban a recibir.

-No vayas a llegar tarde a cenar-le advirtió Hiyori esa misma tarde, y ese era el plan de Shinji, si no hubiera sido por qué Kensei, muy amablemente, le invito a tomarse una copa…y por supuesto Shinji jamás podría negarle una copa a su amigo.

-VARIAS COPAS, UNAS CUANTAS CERVESAS, Y VARIOS SHOTS DESPUES-

_Hip_

_Hip_

_Hip_

Ese era el único ruido que Hirako Shinji (En estos momentos, Hirako Shinji casi-calidad-de-bulto) y si, de hecho sus pasos eran sorprendentemente silenciosos, más su boca no podría evitar soltar uno que otro "Hip". Abrió la puerta lo más silenciosamente posible para alguien en su estado, lo que era igual a un concierto de Heavy Metal en pleno centro de la ciudad.

-'Iiiyorií ¡sha sheje!-dijo, o más bien intento decir-i nnostárde-dijo mientras daba un paso y chocaba con la mesita, y tiraba algo que muy posiblemente se rompió-¿Jishori?-dijo lo más claramente posible-¿Ishori?-volvió a preguntar al momento que prendía la luz, la más leve de la sala de su departamento-…hay no…

Aun en su estado de ebriedad pudo darse cuenta…de que había metido la pata.

En su comedor, había un par de velas, ya medio consumidas, y toda la mesa estaba preparada de una manera… ¿Romántica?

"Me van…a castrar"

Intento seguir continuar su camino hasta su recamara, cuando noto que algo (era más bien un alguien, pero en el momento no lo sabía) se acurrucaba en el sillón, era Hiyori, y Shinji, aun en su estado, pudo notar que se veía…"hermosa no, es Hiyori de todas maneras" en fin, se veía muy bien, con un vestido negro un poco más arriba de las rodillas y maquillada ligeramente.

"Bueno gracias a Dios está dormida y no me puede aventar uno de su tacones"

Se acerco a ella, evitando caer sobre ella, o tirar alguna otra cosa. Ya estando a su lado se arrodillo y acerco su rostro al de ella, Hiyori; por culpa del aliento de Shinji, se volteo y se acurruco aun más en el sillón.

-'Jillory…sha no vfoy a shejar tarde…-dijo Shinji acomodando su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia.

-Ssse, clviito…-dijo entre sueños Hiyori

Cuenta la leyenda, incluso en los barrios bajos y es toda un creencia popular; de que Shinji no volvió a llegar tarde a cenar, Hiyori no tenía ni la mas microscópica idea de porque, pero lo molestaba, y le molestaba por una simple razón…

Ya no tenía excusas para arrojarle un zapato.

**Lo sé, está un poco extraño XD pero es que no se…el final salió solo…O.o…los errores ortográficos de cuando Shnji esta ebrio SON a propósito XD no vaya a ser….en fin XD…Gracias a los reviewers! Como ya dije agradezco por reply XP…y…que mas?**

**Bueno, sugerencias, criticas (no flamers) y de mas…son bien aceptadas, también los tomatazos…en fin**

**¡CHAUI!**


	5. Para Librarse

Aquí el quinto capítulo, terminado y subido….a las 5 45 de la mañana…no he dormido en toda la # noche XD por que?! POR QUE DIJE QUE LO ARIA!! DX chee, es la segunda noche de una amiga…a ver quien aguanta más XD.

ADVERTENCIAS: Algo…pss…no muy inocente…oo

La mejor manera de librarse de la tentación es…caer en ella.

Shinji era bastante feliz con su….matrimonio/noviazgo con Hiyori; pues si no era un matrimonio tal como tal, ya que para que sea un matrimonio devian…consumarlo. Por supuesto que ya lo habian consumado…una vez…estando evrios…y no lo recordaban…Claro que en cuanto se enteraron que se habian casado habian decidido tomarselo con calma, al fin y al cabo jamas habian tenido una relacion formal.

Pero ya con unos cuantos MESES de matrimonio, MATRIMONIO, no noviazgo, lo mas logico (minimo para la mentalidad de Shinji y/o cualquier otro hombre) era que ya lo consumaran….pero cuando decia ya….ERA YA.

-Shinji, llamo Love, dijo que se cancelo la cena.-Shinji sonrio para si mismo, no se habia cancelado, habia pedido que la cancelaran.

-Entonses… ¿Qué hacemos?

-Pues yo, me voy a bañar-Hiyori entro al baño en el segundo que Shinji se desplomaba, desesperanzado, en la cama.

"… ¿Y ahora que?"

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES

Shinji segia hechado en su cama viendo el techo y pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, cuando Hiyori entro al cuarto con nada mas que una toalla, por lo que Shinji la volteo a ver.

"Al fin y al cabo es mas interesante que el techo"

Lo que Shinji no esperaba era que Hiyori sintiera la mirada de el en su espalda.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?-pregunto ella volteandosea verlo con una mirada de odio

-Mmm…no es nada-dijo pero sin dejarla de ver, despues de unos segundos (en los que Shinji consigio reunir valor) se levenato y se aserco a ella.

-¡¿Qué carajos haces calvito?!-dijo antes de que Shinji la besara, poniendo una mano en su cintura y otra tras su nuca para que no se fuera.

Hiyori rodeo el cuello de Shinji con un brazo, ya que con el otro mantenia su toalla en su lugar, con cada segundo Shinji iba acorralando mas con el marco de la puerta, hasta que la espalda de Hiyori choco con el marco de la puerta, al tiempo que la mano de Shinji iba desendiendo de la cintura de la chica, a la cadera, y bajando, para luego levantarla y ella enrollara sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de el.

-La mejor…manera…para…evitar…la tentación-decia entre besos Shinji, para luego detenerse y mirar a los ojos a su esposa-es caer en ella-dijo sonriendo, al tiempo que Hiyori, dejaba caer la toalla.

JA! XD esperaban lemon? XD pues NO ES CIERTO! (lo siento, tengo sindrome Otro Rollo)

Bueno…aquí les dejo el capi jus jus jus 

¿Sugerencias?

BYE!


	6. Ese Mocoso

**¿Que es este lugar? ¿Un fic? ¿Mio?...O.O ¡Oh por los clavos de Cristo redentor!...Lo siento, lectoras mias, lamento no haber actualizado...pero la escuela no me lo permitia (escuela: ¡Aun no te doy permiso! ¡A hacer la tarea we.!) Pero en fin**

**Este esta corto por que solo hice para anunciar mi regreso amores mios, espero que les agrede.**

**Por cierto: Na mas por pallasa (¿pallasa no es con Y?) decidi, Shinji y Hiyori tienen 3 hijos: Takashi: el mayor, Reiko: la segunda, Shouto: el menor.**

**...Ese Mocoso...**

Hay una frase con la que todo niño sabe que está en problemas, aun cuando es la primera vez que es utilizada. Es una simple frase que por instinto, da miedo, por instinto, cuando la oye, la naturaleza del pequeño es huir. Esa era la frase que resonaba en la residencia de los Hirako. La frase en cuestión, era gritada por cierta Vaizard rubia:

-¡HIRAKO SAGURAKI SHOUTO EIJI!-gritaba Hiyori a todo pulmón llamando a su hijo menor, y esa era la frase clave, que no solo hizo que el pequeño se alertara, sino que también que alertaba a los vecinos para que pusieran algo así como un escudo protector, pero por alguna razón, aun sabiendo el nivel de peligro de la situación, Shinji no se preocupaba en lo mas mínimo, al contrario, leía una revista de lo mas tranquilamente, con una expresión de lo más aburrida. Pudiese que este fenómeno era porque quería tanto a su esposa, que incluso la veía como pacifica, o pudiese que de tantos golpes ya no pudiera reaccionar (Solo Shouto sabía que su padre estaba tranquilo porque el sabia que lo que Hiyori fuese a hacer no sería contra él)El niño no respondió, y justo antes de que la mujer volviese a gritar, su esposo, con una voz bastante neutral dijo;

-¿Por qué le gritas por su nombre completo?-le pregunto a su esposa sin voltearla a ver-ni que hubiesen otros Shoutos en casa…o otros idiotas que rompieran tu florero favorito-dijo sin poder evitar que una media sonrisa se hiciera presente en su rostro.

-…y justamente DESPUES de quemar la alfombra nueva-termino Hiyori.

**Como dije, corto solo por que es para anunciar mi regreso xD, pronto habra alguno nuevo, ¡Lo juro!**

**Reviews son agradecidos, y contestados por REPLY xD**

**¿Sugerencias?**

**BYE MY LOVE**


	7. Esas Terroristas Mentales

**Cof cof cof (lo siento, bola de pelos xD) Aqui un pequenito capitulo (no es de mis favoritos por cierto)**

**Hoy no tengo que decir...aww**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Dane Cook....**

**¿Terrorista Mental?**

Hay detalles, pistas, movimientos, y señas, que una mujer deja durante una conversación, o discusión, para adevertir sal hombre, o sease, al imbécil con el que esta peleando, para adevertirlo, ¿advertirlo de que? Simple, advertirlo de que va a perder.

Shinji era conciente de esto, es mas, conocía los movimientos y señas típicas de las mujeres y las de Hiyori (no podía calificarlo como lo mismo, auqnue para el ambas sean sinónimos de terroristas mentales) sabia como iba acomenza, sabia que iba a ser una discusión, sabia que en algún momento ella, Hiyori, si iba a empezar a preparar con un comentario tan pequeño que nadie jamás sospecharía de el.

Fisicamente, era fácil de notar, primero, empesaria a dejar de pelear, se callaría se pararía de una manera mas comoda para ella, eso significaba que ya no se sentía amenazada, ya estaba lista. Segundo, comenzaría a concorodar con todo lo que Shinji dijera "ooh es cierto, tu siempre tienes razón" esa era la menra en la que te preparaba como presa, te hacia sentir seguro, te hacia sentir el ser mas poderoso e inteligente de todo el mundo, y entre mas arriba, mas fuerte es la caída. Tercero, tocaria su rostro con su mano, siempre de manera diferente, pero siempre llamando la atención de Shinji, diría que el ganaba, se voltearía y daría tres o tal vez cuatro pasos, se detendría por menos de un segundo, voltearía un poco la cabeza y diría una frase corta, y ahí, ya estabas perdido…era como la lepra, comensaria en algún lugar minimo…y se expanderia…lo de menos es la frase, lo de menos es la pelea, lo de menos es que fuese ella quien lo dijo…el problema era que era cierto, y tu cabeza no lo comprendía

Esto era en lo que pensaba Hirako Shinji después de una pelea con su esposa, sabia que ella había dicho algo de lo que se traumaría, y sabia que tal vez no se daría cuenta hasta como dentro de 30 dias…era cuestión de tiempo para que "la bomba" explotara….Y entre dientes, lo único que pudo decir Shinji, tal vez para sentirse mejor, fue:

-Estupidos terroristas mentales.

**Si bueno, este era una practica para la narrativa en 2nda persona xD**

**En fin, mis amigos me han dado tantas ideas tan ...malas/buenas por lo que creo que podre empezar a escrivir muuuchos capis prontos juar juar**

**en fin**

**BYE!**


	8. Por mi BOCOTA

**HOLA, aquí un capitulo inspirado en la gran BOCOTA de un amigo xD, espero que sea de su agrado**

**SITUADO: ...en algún momento de el manga o antes o lo que sea...en fin, antes de que se casaran Shinji y Hiyori**

**PIENSALO BIEN ANTES DE DECIRLO**

Shinji, Kensei, y Mashiro compraban lo biberes para el mes de los Vaizards (que en verdad duraría 3 dias y medio) en el centro de Karakura, mala idea, para serle sincera, ya que ir al centro de cualquier ciudad (por mas pequeña que paresca) es como intentar entrar a un bocho con otras 35 personas. En fin, justo después de salir del mercado y comprar algunas verduras (que nadie se comeria) Mashiro logro divisar una heladería, y como su alma de niña lo exigia, voltio con Kensei y con su mejor cara de cachorrito y voz tierna dijo:

-¿me compras helado?

-no

-plis

-no

-...Shinji ¿me compras un helado?

-no-respondio Kensei

-no-respondio Shinji

-Anda, piénsalo bien, mi rubio amigo-un "el no es tu amigo" escapo de los labios de Kensei sin que nadie le hiciese caso-si me compras helado, podrías comprarle también a Hiyori, y asi ganar puntos..

-¿Puntos para que?-pregunto confundido el auto-nombrado-lider

-"¿Puntos para que?" Oh Shinji-comenzo Kensei-a veces eres TAN inocente

-Hasta parece que no sabe-dijo Kensei medio burlándose de Shinji

-¿Qué no se?-pregunto algo molesto Shinji

-Tu sabes-comenzo Mashiro-tu, y Hiyori...como pareja

-¡¿De que demonios hablas?!-pregunto Shinji gritando como mujer al ver una rata.

-¿Cómo que de que?-comenzo Kensei-pareciera que ya tienen "_tienes"_ listo todo para la boda

-No molesten-dijo Shinji entre dientes, y con esto accedió a comprar el helado. Como era un bonito dia, varias parejas paseaban, por lo que vieron a una, que al parecer, estaba MUY enamorada. Tanto Shinji, como Kensei, como Mashiro (esta ultima un pcoo distraída por su helado) los observaban

-cursis-dijo Kensei-¿Qué hacen comiendo pan enfrente de los pobres?

-hum...-comenzo Shinji-si algún dia, Hiyori y yo anduviésemos, JAMAS seriamos tan cursis...-dijo mas para si que para los demás.

-¿¡SI ALGUN DIA ANDAN!?-gritaron Kensei y Mashiro al mismo tiempo, algo chillonamente (si, incluso Kensei)

-AAAAWWWW-grito Mashiro imitando perfectamente el chillido de una fan-girl

-te has hechado la soga al cuello, amigo mio

-....mierda...

** Si, eso paso, y mi amiga y yo gritamos como fangirls, fue divertido xD**

**Si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia...me avisa xD, en fin**

**BYE....**


	9. NOTA

**Nota de la Autora (porque me digne a aparecer)**

Buenas tardes/Noches/Dias Damas y Caballeros, he decidido informarles que el fic cerrara (SI, asi es)

Oh, pero no se preocupen mis queridos y saltarines kanguros, no acabara asi como asi, no, no, no, no...

Es que veran...tuve una idea...

HARE UN NUEVO FIC :D....pero mas...mas...variado...Sera un fic con la misma finalidad que este (hacer reir, o lo que sea, con una cantidad de One-shots y drabbles de lo mas Random Posible) Nada mas que no seran unicamente de mi par favorito x3

Entonses...nos leemos pronto...en cuanto suba algun capitulo de el nuevo fic xD (no estoy segura como se llamara, pero sere yo la autora asi que...)

BAYGON


End file.
